


Funtime with Freddy

by LightningCloud9000



Series: Funtime with Freddy [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fingering, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Safe Gay Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning was happy to have Freddy move in with him. He had cleaned his apartment the day before so the place wasn’t a total mess. Lightning heard a knock at the door and walked over to open it. He opened the door and was instantly pushed to the ground by a larger man with bear ears. “UFF! F-Freddy!” Lightning said after recovering from the impact. “Hehe. I couldn’t resist catching you of guard like that! You look so cute when you are all helpless and pinned down” Freddy chuckled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funtime with Freddy

Author’s Note: Freddy is a Human in this. The only bear features he has the ears, nose, and tail. He has slightly darker skin than a white male. He also has a mustache and scruffy little beard. Lightning is a white male with black cat ears, tail, and nose. He has brown hair and no facial hair.

Lightning was happy to have Freddy move in with him. He had cleaned his apartment the day before so the place wasn’t a total mess. Lightning heard a knock at the door and walked over to open it. He opened the door and was instantly pushed to the ground by a larger man with bear ears. “UFF! F-Freddy!” Lightning said after recovering from the impact. “Hehe. I couldn’t resist catching you of guard like that! You look so cute when you are all helpless and pinned down” Freddy chuckled, helping Lightning up. “Well, how about we save the sexy talk for later and get your stuff into the bedroom.” Lightning said, blushing a bit. 

After the two of the males finished putting up Freddy’s clothes and his few other things. Lightning grabbed something from the closet. “Here, Freddy! I wanted to get you little welcoming gift.” Lightning giving the bear a gift box. “Aw, you didn’t have to do that.” Freddy said, blushing and ruffling Lightning’s hair. Freddy removed the top of the box and inside was a golden microphone. Freddy took it out of the box and grinned happily. “Thanks, little kitty!” Freddy said giving the smaller male a hug followed by a kiss. Lightning returned the kiss and after he pulled away a bit whispered to Freddy, “We can’t do it…just yet…” Freddy growled and replied with, “Damn it. I can’t wait much longer.” Lightning giggled and headed to the kitchen to make some dinner. 

Lightning sat down next to his bear and sat down two plates with spaghetti and breadsticks. “I hope you enjoy it, Freddles!~” Lightning giggled and planted a quick kiss on Freddy’s cheek. The two enjoyed eating their pasta and Lightning quickly washed the dishes and walked into the bedroom but didn’t see Freddy anywhere. “I swear I heard him walk in here…” Lightning said scratching the back of his head. Freddy quietly crept out of the closet and stood directly behind Lightning. He deeply chuckled and placed his hands on Lightning’s shoulders. Lightning’s body tensed up and he began to blush. “I can’t wait any longer…” Freddy said, breathing deeply. 

Lightning reached forward and began rubbing his semi-hard crotch. Freddy made low growling sounds as his member got fully hard. Lightning kept rubbing and used his free hand to feel underneath Freddy’s t-shirt. Freddy removed his shirt and removed Lightning’s shirt and threw it to the floor. Lightning continued to rub Freddy and used his other to gently rub one of Freddy’s nipples. Freddy groaned as Lightning kept teasing him and making even more eager to mate with the young cat. Freddy used his hands to gently pinch Lightning’s nipples. “A-Ah~ F-Freddy…” Lightning moaned. 

Freddy’s cock was aching as Lightning continued to rub it. “L-Lightning, please, I can’t wait anymore…” Freddy growled, pushing Lightning onto the bed. Freddy unbuttoned Lightning’s pants and pulled them off. Lightning’s boxers had a decently-sized tent pitched. Freddy removed his own pants and pinned himself on top of Lightning. Lightning’s face turned beet red as he grinned seductively. “Well, this looks familiar.” “Are you ready for Freddy?” Freddy chuckled. “As ready as I will ever be.” Lightning replied. 

Freddy removed both pairs of boxers and threw them aside. He gripped Lightning’s member and began to stroke it slowly. Lightning moaned at this and Freddy took that as signal to go faster. He picked up his pace which caused Lightning’s moans to increase in frequency. Freddy decided to take it up a notch. Freddy placed his lips at Lightning’s tip and began to suck Lightning’s member. Lightning moaned even loader and gripped the bedsheets. “F-Freddy…. I’m about to….” Lightning began. Freddy removed his mouth from Lightning’s erection. Lightning groaned unhappily. 

“I don’t want you to finish just yet.” Freddy chuckled. Freddy grabbed a condom and some lube from the side table’s drawer. Freddy put on the rubber and popped open the bottle of lube and put some onto his fingers. He rubbed the cold liquid onto the Lightning’s entrance and he looked at Lightning. Lightning nodded which meant he was ready. Freddy stuck one finger into Lightning’s virgin hole. Lightning screamed Freddy’s name as he entered. Freddy added another finger and scissored them to help prepare Lightning for what was next. 

“F-Freddy…I want inside of me…please…” Lightning panted. Freddy removed his fingers and applied more lube to Lightning’s entrance and to his own member. Freddy placed his tip at Lightning’s entrance. “If it hurts, tell me to stop, okay?” Freddy told the blushing mess in front of him. Lightning nodded to confirm that he understands. Freddy thrust into Lightning and Lightning screamed in pain and Freddy stopped completely. Lightning waited as his body adjusted to the feeling of Freddy inside of him. It was strange feeling but it felt nice, at the same time. “Freddy, you’re so big…” Lightning muttered. Lightning nodded at Freddy to signal him to keep going. Freddy began to thrust in and out of Lightning and started to try different angles until he heard Lightning scream in pure ecstasy. 

Freddy continued to hit that spot as he thrust repeatedly into the Lightning. “FREDDY!!! I c-can’t hold it anymore!” Lightning moaned as he came close to his seed being released. Freddy grabbed Lightning’s member and tightly gripped the base. Lightning moaned but didn’t release. “I’m not ready for to finish yet, my love.” Freddy said as he resumed thrusting. 

Freddy began to thrust faster as he was about to climax. Lightning was nearing the end. Lightning and Freddy moaned each other’s name’s as Lightning’s seed sprayed onto both of them. Freddy pulled out and removed the used condom and tossed it into the trash. He grabbed his shirt and used the garment to clean himself and Lightning. He gave the cat boy his underwear and slide his own underwear on, as well. He laid next to his mate and hugged him. “Freddy, it is going hurt in the morning, for sure…” Lightning muttered. Freddy pinched Lightning’s cheek, teasingly. “Sorry, babe. I’ll try to be more gentle next time.” Freddy chuckled. “I’m going to dominate you next time. I’ll teach you a thing or two.” Lightning said, pulling the covers over him and Freddy. The two males fell asleep hugging each other, lovingly into their sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! I might post more parts to this and make it a series if you like it! Sorry that it's short.


End file.
